


Illuminated

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam break into an amusement part at 2 a.m. and go on the Ferris wheel. Liam likes watching the lights of the city. Theo likes watching Liam.





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inzomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/gifts).



> For Milli who promtped: "Theo and Liam (for no reason at all) break into a theme park at 2am and they get in the big wheel. When they get to the top they can see the lights of the city, Theo looks at Liam and his face is so beautifully illuminated and he’s entranced. When Liam sees he’s staring at him and not their surroundings he’s like ‘what?’ And theo leans in and kisses him."  
> Hope you like it!  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com)

Liam isn’t sure where it comes from. He wakes up with this itching beneath his skin, making him restless. Well not wakes up. Waking up implies having slept, which Liam has not. But the energy is there. It’s driving him to go out and take a risk, do something reckless, just _be young_. Something he hasn’t been able to do in so long. He needs it.

He slips from his bed and throws on some clothes before making his way across the hall to Theo’s room. Theo is awake, watching Liam warily as he makes his way into his room. “I was wondering when you’d get bored and decide to come annoy me.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I’m not annoying.”

“Sure you’re not,” Theo’s brow furrows when he takes in Liam, “Why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?”

“No, _I’m_ not. _We_ are. Now come on, get dressed.”

He pulls back Theo’s blanket before Theo has a chance to stop him, a blush rising to his cheeks when he realizes Theo is only in his boxer briefs, a pair of very tight ones at that. He turns away, making his way to Theo’s closet to distract himself. He counts himself lucky that Theo hadn’t been sleeping naked. He’s not sure he ever would have been able to get the image out of his head.

He hears movement and then Theo is walking towards him, stopping to lean against the wall as he watches Liam riffle through his clothes, “Care to tell me where we’re going at this time of night?”

“Don’t know yet,” Liam says, pulling out a long sleeved shirt and throwing it towards Theo, along with a pair of his jeans. “We’re just going. I…”

“You what?” Theo asks, running his hands along the fabric of the jeans he’s holding as he eyes Liam curiously.

Liam takes a deep breath, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, “I just need to get away from here for a bit, alright? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I just thought maybe you’d feel the same.”

Theo looks at him, his eyes flicking across Liam’s face before he’s shrugging and starting to pull his pants on. “Like what you’re seeing?”

Liam’s eyes snap up to meet Theo’s own. He hadn’t realized he’d been watching Theo get dressed until then. He doesn’t trust himself to comment on Theo’s question so he just scoffs and heads for the door, “Just finish getting dressed and meet me downstairs.”

“You sure that’s really what you want Little Wolf?” Theo asks, laughing when Liam just flips him off and leaves.

Liam’s _not_ sure that’s what he wants. In fact, he’d hated the idea of making Theo put more clothes on. He wasn’t about to tell Theo that though. He was already acting cocky enough as it is. Liam sighs, putting on his shoes. He’s suddenly feeling restless for a completely different reason.

 

Liam drives for over an hour before an idea occurs to him. With a grin he gets off the highway and heads towards a familiar location. He drives past it and parks a few blocks away in the cover of some trees just to be safe.

Theo’s frowns when he sees where Liam is taking them, “An amusement park? It’s two in the morning Liam. There’s no one here.”

Liam grins over at him, the energy humming beneath his skin making him feel giddy, “I know. That’s the point.”

He gets out of the car before Theo can say anything. He knows it’s not the smartest idea but he can’t be bothered caring. He’s not scared about the possibility of being caught, if anything he feels free.

He quickly climbs the fence, jumping over and landing easily on his feet.

“Well?” Liam asks, glancing over at where Theo is still standing on the other side of the fence, “You coming or not?”

“If we get arrested I’m blaming this all on you,” Theo mutters. Then he’s scaling the fence with the same ease Liam did before. He looks around the dark theme park before letting his eyes drift park to Liam, “What now?”

Liam shrugs, a laugh bubbling out of his chest as he takes off, “Don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far.”

“Are you telling me you drove us all the way to a theme park, had us break in, and now have no idea what you even want to do?”

Liam shrugs, “I just wanted to be reckless for one night, is that so bad?”

“Reckless is one word for it,” Theo says, falling into step beside Liam.

The two walk around the park, peeking into the closed up booths and eying the rides. It should be eerie but it’s not. Liam finds it peaceful, easy. He feels like he can breathe for the first time in months. At one point he reaches over and grabs Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Theo doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t pull away, he just squeezes Liam’s hand and lets himself be led around the park. Liam doesn’t overthink things, he just lets himself be present.

He stops in front of the Ferris wheel when they reach it, turning to Theo with a grin, “What do you think?”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Liam drops Theo’s hand and walks towards the Ferris wheel, examining the controls.

“Do you even know how to work the thing?”

“I do, actually,” Liam tells him, hitting a few of the buttons and grinning over at Theo who has a look of shock on his face when it lights up and starts turning on. “My uncle’s a carney. He works the Ferris wheel at the fair every year. He used to let him help him run it. This isn’t all that different.”

“I’m impressed,” Theo says, joining Liam by the controls. “So what? Are you going to send me up there by myself? Or does this thing have an autopilot?”

“It does actually. Well sort of. There’s a remote you can use. They don’t normally want people to know that. You know, in case they get ideas.”

“You mean like breaking into a theme park at 2 a.m. and using it when no one else is around?”

Liam can’t help but throw his head back and laugh. His breath catches when he turns back to see Theo watching him, a fond smile on his face. Liam clears his throat and reaches underneath the control board, letting out a triumphant yell when he finds what he’s looking for.

“After you,” Liam says, gesturing towards the cabin.

Theo looks at Liam for a moment before shaking his head, making his way towards the small cabin and getting in. “The things I do for you.”

It’s muttered under his breath so low Liam isn’t sure he’s supposed to hear it. He does. The words make his heart flutter. He joins Theo in the cabin, shutting the door and locking them in. Once they’re seated he turns to Theo, “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Liam grins, hitting a couple of the buttons. While he claimed he knew what he was doing he’s still pleasantly surprised when the ride starts up, making its way up towards the sky.

“You weren’t sure it was going to work, were you?” Theo asks.

Liam shrugs, falling back against the seat. The movement brings them closer together. Almost on instinct, Theo raises his arm and brings it to rest behind Liam on the bench. Liam doesn’t question it. He lets himself look out at all the lights of the city as they come into better view. It’s quite a sight. He doesn’t see the way Theo’s eyes are focused on him, watching the way the lights flicker across his face, beautifully illuminating it. They’re both entranced.

Liam turns towards Theo, about to ask him what he thinks of the view, only to find Theo’s eyes focused on him. They don’t waver when Liam catches him staring, if anything they gain in their intensity when Liam’s eyes meet his. Liam feels his heart speed up when he hears Theo’s breath catch in his throat. He wants to question it, but all he gets out is a barely audible “What?”

Theo doesn’t answer, he just leans in and kisses him. His lips moving softly against Liam’s own. Liam would say he’s surprised, but he’s not. They’ve been building to this for a while. He lets himself go, living in the moment like he has been all night.

He smiles when Theo’s arm slips off the back of the bench and moves to Liam’s back, pulling him closer. He gets lost in the feeling, nothing else exists except for Theo’s lips on his, the sounds he makes when Liam pulls his bottom lips between his teeth, the sounds of sirens in the distance.

Liam pulls back with wide eyes, earning a whine from Theo. He wants to apologize but he’s too busy training his hearing. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Theo asks, then his own eyes widen as he looks towards Liam, “Sirens? Shit, Liam. Get us down! Now!”

Liam nods, frantically jabbing the button on the control that will bring them down. “Shit shit shit. Come on.”

It seems to take forever but finally the cabin comes to a halt at the bottom and the two throw themselves out. They listen and can hear the sounds of the police sirens parking in the front of the park. Liam grins, holding out his hand to Theo. Theo shakes his head, a grin spreading across his face as he puts his hand in Liam’s. Together, they run away from the Ferris wheel and into the cover of darkness, stifling their laughter as best they can.

When they reach the fence on the other end of the park Theo pins Liam to the fence and kisses him. It’s different than the first kiss, this one holding much more fire and intensity. When they pull back they’re both panting, trying to catch their breath.

“I’m not getting arrested for you,” Theo says, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

Liam grins right back, “Well then, I guess we better get out of here.”

“We can’t drive away from here,” Theo tells him, “there will be cops all of the place.”

“True,” Liam says, starting to make his way over the fence. Once he’s over he puts his face against the wire, smirking at Theo, “We’ll just have to find a way to keep ourselves occupied then.”

Liam takes off running towards the car, laughing when he hears Theo making his way after him. This night certainly turned out better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
